


The French Mispeight

by murdochinthetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: French Mistake, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdochinthetardis/pseuds/murdochinthetardis
Summary: Summary: After “dying” on Supernatural, Gabriel hops universes and ends up in our own.





	1. The French Mispeight

Today couldn’t get worse, you thought.

“Oh,” the universe seemed to say. “But it could.”

Not only had your date stood you up, leaving you alone in a restaurant with the staff giving you pitying looks, the bus was late.

You stood in the rain, waiting for it to come. You smiled as it got closer, but your heart grew heavy as the sign at the front read “out of service”. It sped by, splashing cold water over your new outfit.

You cursed under your breath and started walking home. Hey, at least  _Supernatural_ was on tonight. A new episode would make things better, right?

 

* * *

 

“Can’t we all just get along?”

You squealed as your favourite character waltzed on screen, leaving Sam and Dean looking like deer caught in headlights. God, this episode was going to be great. Maybe today wasn’t so bad after all.

Boy, oh boy, you were wrong. Kali plunged an archangel blade into Gabriel’s chest, and you almost started crying. But there he was again, in the back of the impala. Good old trickster, they could never kill him off.

But your heart shattered once Lucifer looked Gabriel dead in the eyes. “You forget. You learned all your tricks from me.”

Curse Richard Speight and his fantastic acting skills. The look of terror and betrayal on Gabriel’s face, the way he clung to his older brother’s jacket, it hurt to watch. You loved Gabriel ever since Tall Tales. And they were getting rid of him? No! They couldn’t!  _Supernatural_  just wouldn’t be the same.

Bright white-blue light shot out of the archangel’s eyes and mouth. He fell to the ground like a dead leaf in autumn, ash settling in the form of wings around the fallen angel.

The scene changed just as you heard a thump in another room. Too loud to be just something falling over. Someone was in your house.

The walls slightly muffled the intruder’s voice as they cursed, but they sounded like they were in pain.

You let the TV play as you reached for a metal bat you kept under the sofa. Living in an apartment alone didn’t come without risks.

You kept walking, following the noise. Baseball bat raised, you walked into your bedroom.

It was a man, wearing an army-green coat. One hand was clutching his chest, the other was trying to steady himself against a wall. Your jaw dropped as he looked at you.

“Richard?” You asked.

“My… my name is Gabriel.” He replied in a raspy voice. “And I need your help.”

Richard Speight Jr- or Gabriel as he claimed to be- fell to the ground.

 

* * *

 

“This can’t be happening…” You mumbled to yourself.

But there he was, bleeding on your bed. His chest rose and fell a little shakily, but he was definitely breathing.

You checked Twitter, not knowing how else to react. Fans were heartbroken, not believing Gabriel was dead. You found it hard to believe, seeing as the archangel himself was lying on your bed.

‘No, not the archangel. Supernatural isn’t real.’ Said the voice in the back of your head.

But it looked so much like him, from the slight bow legs, to the adorable overbite, to the faintest stubble across his cheeks. Could Richard have broken into your apartment, bleeding to death and off his rocker?

Your phone buzzed. A tweet from the actor himself. The guy on your bed could barely stand, let alone type a 140 character tweet and post it to the internet. This was all impossible.

This may be weird, but he was hurt. Gently, you pulled his jacket off. His shirt was already crimson, but a darker shade was spreading across it. Your fingers unbuttoned the top.  

A deep gash was right under his rib cage… and it was glowing. Slowly healing itself, skin knitting together, blood drying before your eyes.

A circular silver blade rolled out of his right hand. An archangel blade, stained with blood.  _His_ blood.

“Gabriel…” You whispered.

 

* * *

 

It was a little difficult to sleep that night, tossing and turning on the couch. When morning came, you called in sick for work. There was no way you could concentrate with an archangel who was supposed to be fictional lying on your bed.

You got up, a mug of coffee in hand. Did Gabriel like coffee? You had no clue but dumped a crap ton of sugar in anyways.

You walked into your bedroom and- he was gone.

Thoughts raced through your head. How could you lose him!? Did he even exist in the first place, had you imagined it all? No, his bloodstained jacket and shirt still rested on your floor.

You looked to the attached bathroom. The door was open and the light was on. You set the coffee cups down on your nightstand and walked closer.

Of course, you had to walk in at the worse possible time. “Hey, we need to-”

Gabriel turned to you right after stepping out of his pants. “Woah there, sweetheart! Can’t an archangel get a little privacy?” He asked, chuckling.

You stifled a scream and turned beet red. You had to look somewhere else, anywhere else.

“Doesn’t look that bad down there, does it?”

Your eyes focused on the ceiling. “We need to talk.”

“Can it wait until after a shower or should you interview me in the nude?” Gabriel asked.

That wasn’t a question you wanted to answer. “Coffee is by the bed. Don’t use all my hot water.”

He smirked and stepped into the shower. Damn angels really didn’t have a concept of proper guest etiquette.

Sitting in the kitchen, you listened to the archangel mangle song lyrics. Questions ran through your mind, questions you needed to ask him.

You barely noticed when Gabriel walked in, a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hand to dry his hair.

“What the hell.”

“Beg your pardon?” Gabriel asked.

“I just… what the hell! You’re not supposed to be real!” You exclaimed. “You are a fictional character! Fictional characters don’t jump out the TV and into my shower!”

He sat across from you. “Well, first off, thank you for the shower.” Gabriel stopped drying his hair and rested the towel on the table. “Second, what TV show?”

“Supernatural. Gabriel, also known as the Trickster, played by Richard Speight jr.” You replied.

Gabe sighed. “Alright, this is gonna get complicated. Your world and my world are completely different. In your world, my universe is a show. I take it you’re a fan.” He added, nodding at your shirt.

It was an oversized shirt that read 'It’s Tuesday again’ along with the green spiral of the Mystery Spot. “Yeah. You died in the latest episode.”

“But I didn’t die. I used my grace to bring myself here at the last second.” He let out a laugh. “That body on the hotel floor is another fake.”

“So demons, ghosts, angels, they’re all real?” You asked.

Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “No. Not here at least.”

“So you’re… you’re human.” You said.

“Not entirely. Being an archangel, I have a little more juice. And here it’s very suppressed.” Gabe sighed. “I had just enough to get here and heal myself. I’m virtually powerless.”

“Practically human.”

Gabriel nodded. “And stuck.”


	2. Fictional Schmictional

Having your favourite fictional character as a roommate was both amazing and terrifying at the same time.

You loved Gabriel dearly, but something felt off. He wasn’t from your world, and it showed. Maybe in the way energy seemed to radiate off of him, maybe it was something else that you couldn’t quite put your finger on.

Either way, Gabriel just escaped the devil himself. You half expected a Mark Pellegrino clone to show up at your door, and that one wouldn’t be signing autographs.

But nobody came. About a week passed and it seemed that the world, the  _Supernatural_  world, truly believed Gabriel was dead.

The archangel stayed inside with you, sleeping every so often on your sofa, snacking rarely, almost living in your shower. Did a celestial being really need all that hot water?

“When are you going back?” The question came out of the blue from you during breakfast.

The archangel frowned. “Do you not want me here?” He asked.

“No! No, it’s great having you here. In fact, it’s something I could only dream of. I just…” You struggled to find the right words. “What if you get stuck in the wrong universe? What if you’re stuck here and you don’t like it?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Don’t worry, Sugar. I just need to recharge, I guess. My grace will be back to normal in no time.”

“How long is no time?”

Gabriel was hesitant to answer. “…A few years, give or take.”

You groaned. “Gabe-”

“Y/N, hey, don’t worry! I’ll pull my own weight here. In fact, I’ll go out right now and get a job.” He walked toward the door.

“You can’t go out like that!” You interrupted when his hand reached the metal of the doorknob.

Gabriel looked down at his clothing. “Why, am I not stylish enough? Do people in your universe not wear clothes in public?”

You were slightly tempted to confirm that last statement. “You’re not in your world anymore, Gabriel. Here, you’re fictional. Played by an actor who looks exactly like you, if you go out you could be mistaken for him!”

Gabriel smirked. “Worried I’ll ruin Dick’s career?”

“Do you have to call him ‘Dick’?” You asked.

Gabe shrugged. “It’s fun. But if you want, I have a solution.” He did the classic trickster move of snapping his fingers, creating a pair of sunglasses in his hands. You’d seen that with TV magic, but it was a completely different right in front of your nose. The archangel put them on and looked at you expectantly.

“Dollar store sunglasses?” You asked. “You want a fake mustache too?”

Gabriel pouted. “One, rude. Two, they’re magic.”

“Magic?”

“Is there an echo in here? Yes, magic. Anybody who sees me will see a different, yet still handsome mug.” Gabriel explained, grinning. “You can’t see a difference because you know it’s me. Trust me on this, Cupcake.”

You sighed. “Alright. Go get ‘em, Gabe!”

Gabriel grinned at you, probably winked under his shades, and left.

Your roommate got the job, most likely using a hint of his powers to land the gig of working at the candy shop across from where you worked.

Two months passed and you both moved into a bigger apartment. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms (thank Gabriel’s dad), a balcony, and even a pool in the building.

Together, the two of you watched Supernatural. It was a little odd at first, but Gabe liked to keep tabs on his version of reality and make fun of how Sam and Dean screwed it up this time. However, each time there was an angel on screen, Gabriel showed a hint of homesickness and would go silent.

You both knew he’d have to leave at some point.

“And what are these?” You heard Gabriel ask from your bedroom.

You got up and sprinted, to find the archangel standing next to your closet door, a pair of fake golden wings in his hands.

“Nothing! Put them down!” You said hastily.

"Sure don’t look like nothing.” He chuckled.

You snatched them out of his hands, checking the delicate things over to make sure there’d been no damage done to them.

“Wait a minute. Wings, bag of candy, green jacket…” Gabriel tapped his chin in thought. “You’re cosplaying me!”

You buried your head in your hands, trying to hide your red face. It had been just over a year since Gabriel had crash landed on your doorstep, yet you were still too embarrassed to admit how much you admired him.

“Oh this is priceless. You do care about me!” Gabriel said, beaming.

“A while ago you were a fictional character.” You told him. You ushered him out your room, putting the wings back into your closet. “How many times do I have to tell you not to touch my stuff?”

“Why the costume, Y/N?”

“No reason.”

“Y/N.”

You sighed. “Fine. It was going to be a surprise, but since you can’t keep your nose out of other people’s business, fine. We’re going to a  _Supernatural_ convention.”

Gabriel’s face lit up. “Really?!”

“There are a couple rules. One, no telling anyone who you are. Sunglasses on at all times” You instructed.

He nodded. “Do I get a cool code name?”

“Maybe.” You continued. “Next, no magic. We can’t freak anyone out.”

“Gotcha.” Gabe agreed.

“Last but not least: Do. Not. Interact. With. Richard.” You said, clearly enunciating every word. “Richard Speight Jr is off limits. I don’t want time-space falling apart if you get close to each other. Comprende?”

“Completely.”

Convention day came. You and Gabe both had the day off work to fully enjoy it.

The panels were hilarious, the merch room was awesome, and Gabriel had even convinced you to stay late for karaoke. You were almost heartbroken when the time came to leave.

“It’s late, but you still need to eat,” Gabriel said, leading you through the now deserted hotel halls. “There’s probably a McDonald’s still open.”

“Fast food? You couldn’t have brought me the finest restaurant in a far off country?” You asked with a giggle.

Gabe scoffed. “You said no magic, so I’m not using magic.”

“First time you’ve followed rules in a while, huh?”

“Oh, only since creation.”

Your heart fluttered when he looked at you. This whole day felt like it could have been a date- no. You mentally slapped yourself for thinking that. You and Gabriel couldn’t be compatible… but could you?

“Lost in thought, Sugarplum?” Gabriel asked.

“Just wondering how you didn’t win the Castiel costume contest.” You lied.

Gabriel laughed and undid his blue tie. “Yeah, I know right? Nobody here knows Cassy better than I do.”

“Except maybe Misha.” You quipped.

“Misha, yeah. Who would have thought a goofball like that would play my socially-inept little bro?” Gabe said. He pressed the button for the elevator, two of you waiting in silence for a moment.

A soft ding let you know one was here. The doors slid open and a man walked out just as Gabriel walked in. They collided head on, both falling onto their asses.

“Rich!” Another man inside called. He used his hand to keep the elevator door open, offering the other to help his fallen friend up. “You okay?”

“Damn it, Gabe, look where you’re going!” You said, helping the archangel to his feet. Your stomach did a flip when you looked into his amber eyes. “Gabriel.”

“Yeah?”

The other man stood up, rubbing his nose and pushing dirty blonde hair out of his eyes. “Hey, I think you dropped your-” Gabriel turned and looked his doppelganger in the face. “-glasses…” Richard finished.

“Y/N?” Gabriel whispered. You looked at him, and then to Richard Speight jr and Rob Benedict standing in the elevator, mouths agape and eyes wide. “I think I broke a rule.”


	3. Trickster Times Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Face to face with the actor who plays himself, Gabriel does his best to get you and him out of the incredibly weird situation without making anyone go insane. Richard and Gabriel have a chat and Gabriel reveals the truth about going home. Who better to talk to than yourself?

“Oh. My. God.” The actor who played God managed to stutter out. “RICH?!”

Richard looked between Gabriel and Rob. “Hey, don’t look at me! I didn’t do this!”

“We’re in so much trouble…” You muttered, covering your face with your hands.

“Fellas-” Gabriel tried to add in.

“How else do you explain the doppelganger?!” Rob cried.

“Fellas!” Gabriel repeated, louder this time.

“You think I’m not freaking out?” Asked Speight, who was very clearly freaking out. “Because I’m freaking out!”

“Fel- forget it.” Gabriel sighed. He snapped his fingers and the argument went silent. The two actors in front of you shared muted yells before they realised that no sound was coming out.

“Gabriel, what did you do?!” You asked.

“Took their voices away for two seconds, relax. It’s not permanent.” The archangel assured. He faced the TV stars. “Now, I’ll give them back if you promise not to start screaming again. Capiche?”

Rob and Rich shared a glance then nodded. Gabriel snapped his fingers again.

Richard massaged his throat, making sure no lasting damage had been done. “We shouldn’t talk here.”

“Good idea,” You agreed. “Maybe your hotel room?” You felt so embarrassed to be asking that, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“217,” Rob said. “We were going to the bar but-”

With a snap, you all stood in a hotel room. Two queen beds lay half made. A couple half-empty suitcases were open on the floor, two empty beer bottles sat on a bedside table.

“-The room would work better…” Rob finished.

The two actors looked around, noticing the sudden change of scenery. You were pretty sure you saw Rich pinch his arm.

“You’re the real deal.” Richard said.

Gabriel smirked and shrugged. “I’m the real deal.”

“Look, it’s complicated and makes my head hurt to think about it.” You admitted. “Gabriel is from the Supernatural universe but he’s in ours now.”

“A- are you gonna wipe our m- memories or something?” Rob stammered.

Gabe frowned. “Why would I do that? I’m not an asshole.”

“Well-” You started.

“Okay, so I can be a bit of an asshole. Shut up.” Gabriel admitted. “But not that much of an asshole.”

“So… what’s the plan then?” Speight asked.

The archangel smiled. “Great question!” He turned to you. “Y/N, what’s the plan?”

You looked at him, bewildered. “Wh- I don’t have a plan! You’re the archangel!”

“You’re the one from this universe!” Gabriel retorted childishly.

Rob stepped in. “Okay, I think we could all use a drink.”

“Wonderful suggestion, Benedict. I’ll get some ice from down the hall.” Gabriel said, sliding on his magic sunglasses. “Speight, accompany me?”

“Uhh yeah, sure.” Richard agreed.

You frowned. “Gabriel, is that the best idea?”

“Relax, cupcake. I promise I’ll be safe.” Gabe assured. “Besides, when else am I gonna get the chance to talk to my actor?”

You sighed. There was no arguing with that archangel. “Fine. Hurry back.”

Gabriel grinned, pointed finger guns at you with a click of his tongue, and pulled a still shocked Richard out of the room.

You tugged off your fake golden wings. “I’m real sorry about all this.” You told Rob.

The star shrugged and scratched his beard. “Don’t worry about it.”

You smiled. You really admired these actors, and here you were in Rob Benedict and Richard Speight Jr’s hotel room. “Maybe we should have gone another day.”

“Heck no. This is all actually kind of exciting!” Rob grinned. “By the way, why are you here?”

“Well, Gabriel was dying so he-”

“No, not this universe here. The convention here.”

“Oh!” You said. “Gabe and I watch the show and I thought it would be fun to come here.”

“He watches a show about himself?” Rob asked.

You chuckled. “He’s Gabriel.”

“True.”

“And you’re one to talk, mister Rob Bennett.” You teased.

“Hey! Kings of Con is different!”

 

* * *

 

“So are you stuck here?”

Gabriel walked along the uniformly carpeted halls with his other world counterpart. “Technically no. Not once my grace is replenished.”

“When will it do that?” Rich asked.

Gabriel was quiet, shoving his hands in his trench coat pockets. “Two weeks ago…” He muttered.

Richard stopped walking. “Two weeks?!”

Gabriel loudly shushed him.

“Sorry.” Rich said, more quietly this time. “So you’ve been able to return for two weeks?”

“Yes.” Gabe confirmed.

Richard tilted his head slightly, confused at his own character’s actions. He would have expected Gabriel to vanish the second he could. “Then why are you still here?”

Gabriel snapped his fingers, the ice bucket filling itself. “How stupid of me, I could have just done this. Let’s go back!”

Richard gently grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder, keeping him in place before he could run off. “Don’t waste your grace. Stop avoiding the question.”

The archangel avoided eye contact. He looked to the ground, eyeing his own black loafers, the same style his younger brother wore. He envied Castiel for being so courageous. Maybe that’s why Gabe wore this costume.

Rich spoke up again. “It’s your friend Y/N, isn’t it?”

Gabriel nodded and looked into the matching eyes. “I can’t leave them. Not after everything they’ve done for me.”

“You guys aren’t just friends, are you?” The actor asked.

“Nah, it’s not like that,” Gabriel replied with a half-hearted chuckle. “Just friends. I don’t like Y/N that way.”

“Gabe, come on. I know you. Hell, I am you!” Richard stated. “And I know that’s not true.”

Gabriel let out a defeated sigh.

Richard held up his hand, showing the wedding band around his ring finger. “The key to a healthy and loving relationship is communication.”

“So you’re saying I need to talk about this with them.”

“Exactly.”

Gabe took a deep breath. “Okay, I’ll do that. But first, who wants to mess with Misha?”

“You already know my answer.” Rich grinned.

 

* * *

 

“Aw yeah, check it out! Rob Benedict and Richard Speight Jr’s phone numbers.” You said, grinning, as you held your phone out to Gabriel.

The archangel looked up from his cocoa puffs and smiled. “Nice.”

You sat down, sliding your phone into your robe’s pockets. “What’s wrong? Ever since the convention you’ve been acting strangely.”

“Don’t I always act strangely?” Gabriel replied, trying to act casual by dipping his spoon into his bowl, getting no cereal, and putting the empty spoon in his mouth.

“Yes,” You agreed. “But this is different. You’re quiet.”

It had been two days since the convention. Rob and Rich were left a little shake, but memory intact. Soon your vacation would be over and it was back to work.

“I’ve been thinking-”

“Shocker.”

“Shut up.” Gabriel replied, corners of his mouth twitching into a small smile. “I’ve been thinking about…” About where your relationship was going? The words ‘about us’ were on the tip of the archangel’s tongue. He couldn’t bring himself to talk about that, not yet.

“About?” You asked.

Gabe gulped. “About my grace. It’s fully restored.”

You grinned. “That’s great Gabriel! You can go home.”

“You see, that’s the problem. I’ve never really had a home.” He confessed. “I mean, yeah that universe is the one I was created in, lived in, died in…” His voice trailed off. He barely noticed when you took his hand. “But it’s not really my home.”

“Hey,” You said, squeezing the archangel’s hand gently. “It’s okay. You don’t have to go, and you don’t have to stay. Do what you want to do.”

“I’m going.” Gabriel said. “But I want you to come with me.”

Did you hear that right? Did Gabriel just ask you to join him? “Me?”

“Yeah, you! Who else would I be talking to?” Gabe asked.

“Why me?” You inquired, replying to his question with one of your own.

“Because you’re my home.” He answered with a smile. “You coming or what?”

“Okay, one last time.” You stated. “You want me to join you in an alternate universe with demons, angels, vampires, and who the hell knows what else goes bump in the night?”

“Yeah. Duh.”

“I’m in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I wrote this series a while ago on Tumblr but have only just recently moved it to here. I'm sorry to say that TFM won't be continuing. I don't have the inspiration or ideas to keep it going. It makes me happy to see that people enjoyed it though, so thank you


End file.
